


A Sinking Stone

by foggywizard



Series: Never Again [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Ignes isn't a normal noble, Lagus isn't a total asshole yet, Roctis is floundering, someone save him, this starts before the traitors even team up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard
Summary: She hadn’t known just how different she was from the other children. Not for a long while. She’d thought it normal, to not hear the thoughts around her. She’d thought it normal, to not feel the emotions of others.





	1. Roctis's Worry

She hadn’t known just how different she was from the other children. Not for a long while. She’d thought it normal, to not hear the thoughts around her. She’d thought it normal, to not feel the emotions of others.

She was still a toddler when her father first realised something was wrong. She’d found a cute animal, and wanted to pet it. So she had. And then she went to show it to her father. He was horrified. Not at the now mangled creature, no. That was only to be expected of a noble toddler. They couldn’t control their strength quite yet. But she wasn’t crying. At all. Which she _should_ be doing if she was feeling the poor thing’s pain, which she also shouldn’t have any control over. Children couldn’t just _reign in_ the empathy from their mind reading powers. She cried when he took it from her and put the poor creature out of its misery. She’d wanted to play with it more.

In retrospect, Roctis would realise just how badly he’d messed up that teaching moment. He’d been too distressed about his tiny, precious daughter to think about the consequences of killing in front of someone who couldn’t feel the tiny soul snuff out.

He was trying to teach her how to use telekinesis the second time he realise that something was off. She’d pick things up, physically, instead of trying to lift them with her will, like the other children. He tried channelling his power through her, to show her how to pick things up, so she could leave her arms open for other things.

She was impressed by his ability, eyes shining in reverence. She grew rather frustrated at her inability to grasp it herself, however. That was fine. She’d get it eventually, he was sure. Even if she didn’t, there were several nobles whose psychic abilities never reached the ability to affect their environment with their will. She was a pure blood noble, his most treasured creation, so he just _knew_ that once she got it, she’d be the best at it.

She was just starting to talk when her condition cemented itself in his head. She was a late starter, even in comparison to other children, who refused to talk until they could do so without tripping over their tongues. She didn’t understand, sometimes. Not as easily as other noble children did. He had to explain the words, at times. What they meant. How was she not just picking them up? He tried speaking to her in another language, not Lukedonian, only to be met with confusion. Could she…? Could she not read minds? Ignes…no. He crumpled. His beloved Ignes….

This was the last straw. He had to ask the others. There was something terribly wrong with his daughter, and he did _not_ know how to handle it. But who could he ask? Gejutel maybe? He had the most children, and was very good at raising them. So much so that many would give their children over to his clan for a time, for the opportunity to learn from him. But Gejutel had never encountered anything like what Roctis was experiencing.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you, Roctis.” The man had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and it tightened in solidarity. He might not be able to really help, but he would offer what advice he could. “Humans have something called a ‘healer’, for when there’s something wrong with them. We don’t really have need for such a thing…but, we do have someone who comes close. Lagus has been studying how nobles function for a long time. He might be able to help.”

* * *

Lagus Tradio had been locked away in his house for centuries. He hadn’t been out since shortly after the Noblesse’s brother had been sentenced along with many other nobles, when he’d payed the Noblesse a visit out of worry. Some said he was punishing himself for what had happened, that he blamed himself for Seer Ultima di Lycoris having known enough about bloodstones to have gotten hold of some. Others said he hated how much Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel was hurt by it, and was seeking a way to restore his life through medicine. Without any word for him one way or the other, no one knew for sure.

Roctis was going to find out today, he supposed. He walked up the winding path to the overgrown Tradio manor. The areas surrounding it were just…covered in plants, none of which he could recognise. Did the clansmen not take care of maintenance? If they were, it certainly wasn’t a good job. He raised the ancient, wooden knocker, and swung it at the door.

After a minute or two, the door was answered. Roctis did a double-take. A small child, not much older than Ignes and looking exactly like Lagus, was before him. From their long purple locks that were the trademark of Tradio purebloods, to the way the child carried themself, to the long, straight nose on their face, they were every inch a replica of Lagus, done in miniature. And they were looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at having been caught off guard. “I’m here to see Lagus Tradio.”

The child nodded, and motioned for him to follow, into the mansion. He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. Despite the outside, the inside didn’t have a speck of dust. It did have a lot of plants though, and they even passed a clansman carrying a potted tree. Maybe the outside was just a Tradio thing then? He was brought to the study, where a tall, bald man was hunched over a book, dried plants and tinctures nearby. Surely that wasn’t…?

“Father. This man wanted to see you.” The child spoke. The voice was a bit higher pitched, maybe a female? It was always so hard to tell with noble children. The bald man looked up at him, a kind smile on his face. Was…was that Lagus!? It’d been centuries, but surely he couldn’t change _that much_ in less than a millennium? His long, purple locks were gone, and his skin had dried, become lined, like the bark of the trees that were his family’s emblem.

Lagus looked at him with kind amusement. “My appearance is quite shocking, isn’t it?” Roctis didn’t respond. He’d been caught staring. Again. “Don’t worry overmuch. This is just the result of testing my own medicines. Some didn’t turn out so well. So I’m stuck looking like this, for the time being. Sorry for giving you a fright.” Lagus seemed to startle a bit, having just thought of something. “But that’s not why you’re here. Claudia here,” he paused to pet his daughter’s head, “says you wanted to see me. I can’t imagine a Clan Leader would come all this way for nothing.” He sent his daughter off to go play, but not before giving her a candy out of a jar on his desk as a treat. How sweet. A reward for good behaviour was a good idea. He might have to try it with Ignes.

Straight to the heart of the matter, eh? Well, Lagus was a busy man, if the state of this room was anything to go by. The paper in front of him had fresh ink on it. And there were several more nearby, still undried. “It’s my daughter, Ignes.” And Roctis told him of his troubles. Of how Ignes didn’t seem to feel other’s emotions. Of how she didn’t seem able to read minds. Lagus was attentive, even started to take notes. “Can you help? Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

Lagus tapped his reed pen against his chin, considering. “I have a few theories, but I’d have to observe her directly to have a better idea. Can you bring her by, when you have time?” Really? Lagus…might actually know how to fix her? Roctis was…so relieved. “Don’t misunderstand. Just because I figure out Ignes’s issue doesn’t necessarily mean that I’ll be able to help her.” Oh. That…that was disappointing. But it made sense. “Furthermore, I’m not doing this without compensation.”

A catch? Nobles didn’t normally do exchanges, but…. “What do you want? I’ll do anything.” If it’s for Ignes…he’d do anything for his precious child.

Lagus snorted at him. “Don’t look so tense. It’s not such a hard thing I need. If you’ve noticed, Claudia is the only child in my clan. It would do her some good to have a friend her own age. So Ignes should play with her when she comes over.” Oh. That wasn’t so bad. Understandable even. He’d have asked the same for Ignes in a reversed situation.

“One more thing.” A worried expression creased Lagus’s face. Would that add another line? “I want you to check on the Noblesse.” …What? He’d never met the man before, but by all accounts, he was a vicious killer. One who’d killed his brother and a slew of other nobles, a fair amount of Roctis’s own kinsmen, even, before he’d hit his 300th birthday. He’d slay you for an untoward thought. Or so the rumours went. As per order of the Lord, they weren’t allowed to talk about such things, but that didn’t entirely stop the whispers.

He knew Lagus, and a lot of the other Clan Leaders had known the man before this, and that they worried about him…but still….No. No second thoughts. He steeled himself. It was for Ignes. If there was even a chance of helping her, he’d do whatever it took, even if it cost him his life.

“You don’t need such a determined expression.” Lagus’s eyes shone with amusement. “Cadis Etrama di Raizel isn’t a bad person. In fact, he’s…” But Lagus didn’t continue the thought, waving it off instead. “You’ll find out when you meet him.” How much time had this man spent with the Lord? Or was this the result of testing his own medicines? He could have sworn he wasn’t this crazy beforehand. “Good lu~uck.” He just said that sing-song. Lagus never did sing-song before.

Feelings of foreboding aside, he had a place to start. That was more than he’d had before. He’d head to the Noblesse’s abode as soon as he could….Where was it, again?


	2. The Noblesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roctis goes to the manor of the Noblesse.

The Noblesse’s mansion was on the far side of the island, in the forest that most thought was haunted, and children were taught to avoid, as it turns out. Gejutel had proven most useful with that information, even going so far as to accompany him. He had his own business with the Noblesse, it seems. 

The two proceeded through the heavily wooded landscape, Gejutel taking care to stop every so often, as if to get his bearings, pointing out landmarks out loud, seemingly to himself, things to help tell the direction. The level of familiarity he showed with this path though…was he trying to instruct Roctis? In a way that wouldn’t damage his pride? He’d known Gejutel was good at teaching, but to this degree? Preserving a noble’s pride was secondary when it came to teaching. The elder noble taught, and the youngling listened. That’s just how it was. But it was possible to teach without damaging pride? Far more than learning directions, _this_ was a valuable skill. He hoped he’d be able to teach Ignes with such skill, one day.

Eventually, they made it to a clearing, revealing a mansion, large and imposing, just like the power emanating from it that froze him in his tracks. How strong _was_ this noble? A Clan Leader’s auras only filled the rooms that they were in. Even the Lord’s was restricted to his throne room, yet the Noblesse’s leaked all the way to the treeline? Was this actually a good idea? Roctis swallowed, the lump in his throat restricting his breath. He’d come this far, he couldn’t give up now. 

Gejutel was already at the door when he finally caught up. Roctis really needed to learn to pay more attention. The inside was just as discomforting as the aura that suffused the manor. Cobwebs hung from every available crevice and dust blanketed every surface in a layer several inches thick. This neglect…if noble made furniture didn’t have a preternatural durability passed down from its maker, most of it would be broken, lost to the ravages of insect infestation and time. 

Going deeper into the mansion after Gejutel led them to a room on the second story of the manor. A man (or was it a boy? He looked really young) stood in front of an open window, motionless but for the breeze ruffling his hair. The room around him was cleaner, but it seemed more a by-product of the Noblesse’s radiating power than any conscious effort on his part, especially if the web in the far corner of the room was anything to go by.

“Clan Leader of Landegre greets the Noblesse.” With a bow, Gejutel genuflected in the traditional way of Lukedonians speaking to a person of higher ranking. Did the Noblesse have higher ranking? Roctis had known that the man was of at least equal rank to the Clan Leaders, but was he actually on par with the Lord? Or a step between Lord and Clan Leader, maybe? He really wished he’d payed more attention when his father explained these things, but with time being a factor, he’d been more focused on learning how to run the clan than bothering with royal ranks. He didn’t even know what the Noblesse’s job _was_ , he’d only heard stories of his actions, not explanations of them.

The man at the window turned, fluidly and elegantly, towards Gejutel. “The Noblesse acknowledges Gejutel K. Landegre, Leader of the Landegre.” His voice, though deep, did not sound like that of an adult. None of his features appeared fully grown either. He was only a few centuries younger than Roctis himself, so why didn’t he appear a similar age? Did he not perceive himself as aging? 

The youth looked in his direction…why? Oh! “Clan Leader of Kravei greets the Noblesse.” He was always forgetting these things. Thank goodness he was no longer required to genuflect to Clan Leaders since he’d become one. 

The young man’s brows knitted together. “Corentin. You’ve taken his place.” 

“Ah, yes.” Right. The Noblesse might not have heard. “My father went to his eternal sleep three centuries ago.” He nodded in understanding, his face seeming to reflect the haunted feeling that seeped from every corner of the manor. It was, at least, an excuse for conversation. “Did you know him well, then?”

The response was a shake of the head. “No more…than the others.” He paused, considering his next words. “He visited every couple of decades…it had been a while.” The man looked _tired_ in ways Roctis hadn’t considered possible, before his expression shifted to something like curiosity, but it was too subtle to really be able to tell. “You are…Roctis. Corentin spoke much about you.” He did? To someone like the Noblesse? “He was quite proud of you.” Oh. That was…Roctis couldn’t help the blush overtaking his face, and the man before him seemed equally embarrassed at his outburst. _This_ was supposed to be the vicious boogeyman only spoken about in whispers? He was starting to doubt very much that he was _capable_ of harming another person. 

Gejutel cleared his throat, saving the other two from the awkward moment. “Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel, have you been well?” Raizel responded with a nod. “Good! The reason I have come here today is by order of the Lord. He has requested your presence at the castle.” 

Oh. That was his business here? The Noblesse let out a bone-deep sigh, laced with an unspoken ‘what is it _this_ time?’ “He’s ordered me to bring you immediately, would you consent to being escorted to him.” He nodded, looking…grateful? To be escorted? There was a story there, but Roctis wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know what it was. “You can show yourself out, I trust?” Gejutel spoke to Roctis.

“Oh. Yes. I’ll manage just fine.” This meeting had gone far faster than Roctis had anticipated. But then, he also hadn’t known that the Lord would summon Sir Raizel today. At least he’d been able to find out his condition, even if it was Gejutel doing the asking. He wasn’t sure if he’d need to come back again, Lagus had never specified. “Wait!” The two who were already headed out paused. “Would it be agreeable if I payed you another visit some other time, Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel?” 

“Do as you like.” The response was instantaneous. Which was unsettling. But he had an in now. He headed out of the forest with the other two, splitting from the others and heading home. He could take Ignes to Lagus tomorrow, and she be getting the help she needed and she’d get to meet Claudia. Everything was going better than he thought it would, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, their blushes are not shippy things. Roctis has just been given a family related compliment from someone he thinks is a murderer, and Raizel revealed the feelings of another Noble, which isn't done in their culture. Both are embarrassed over the matter. Gejutel is the knight they both need to save them from Raizel's social incompetence. It came out shorter than I expected, but I can't just continue because I don't have the next chapter planned out yet, so combining the two can't be done.


End file.
